


Freckles & Parchment

by sorgrcn, yeehawsoren



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorgrcn/pseuds/sorgrcn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehawsoren/pseuds/yeehawsoren
Summary: Soren’s world is upturned when what was intended to be cleaning turns into Viren’s discovery of a deep secret. It only takes a few moments of realisation for the mage to make his Son confess one of his most important and unrevealed stories.





	1. Just A Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> Quick layout:
> 
> Chapter 1: Present  
> Chapter 2: 4 days before chapter 1  
> Chapter 3: 2 days before chapter 1  
> Chapter 4-?: Present
> 
> We update regularly, so please follow @sorgrcn and @yeehawsoren to know when next chapters are out!

“Hiya, Slut number 5!” Soren called as he approached his father.

“I thought I was Slut number 4?” Viren turned around immediately, responding to the crude name. The fact that was the first question he uttered terrified Soren, but he didn’t raise any questions.

“Nope, you were always Slut number 5. Keep up.” Soren reminded him, trying to be playful. Though he questioned if it was a good idea.

“Wow. Then I guess Prince Callum is slut number 4?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Disappointed but not surprised.”

“I’m sorry-?”

“Well- yes- be sorry. I can’t tolerate being Number 5. It’s simply not me.” Viren was taking this way too seriously, what was his problem?

“Fine! I’m bumping you down to Slut number 6 then!”

“NUMBER 6??? NO! THAT’S WORSE-” Viren, instantly offended, stepped over to Soren to look down at him.

“Then what number do you want to be?” Soren was becoming agitated, his father didn’t deserve a higher title if he was going to be rude about it.

“Erm, Number 1. Obviously.”

“Sorry Dad, that spot’s taken.”

Viren was in shock. Nobody could take his place; it was Viren and _only_ Viren.

“Who is it? Who took it? I’ll talk to them. I’ll win my place!”

“Gren-“ Soren’s hesitation came too late, curse his impulsive nature. He awkwardly shrunk an inch and stopped talking entirely.

“THAT IDIOTIC FOOL. HE’LL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID.” Viren’s eyes lit. Soren didn’t think he could get any more mad about which slut he was, but somehow, he could.

“No- no- who’s gonna pay? I didn’t say anybody’s name! Dad, uh, you’re a whore- how about that?” Thinking of Gren, Soren quickly tried to cover himself up. Facing Viren was the far from what he needed, especially right now.

“Hmm.. seems- reasonable- maybe- a good offer. But what if you're tricking me?” Viren questioned.

“I’m not- tricking you, Dad. It’s a nickname. Lighten up a bit!”

“Nicknames- not even close! This is my whole life! You're about to shape my life, Soren! I’m not a statue to be named ‘Slut’ or ‘Whore’, I am: a whore _and_ a slut! This is super serious!”

“O-k?”

“So what am I, palm reader? Tell me my future. What can you see???” His sarcasm was prominent, but Soren sensed the small, well hidden element of desperation. His father was desperate to be the best, always. But this?

“You’re my number one Whore.”

“OH REALLY? WOW, IM- IM HONORED, PALM READER!”

“Dad I’m not a palm reader- what’s a palm reader?”

“Check your dictionary that I currently have in my pocket for no reason at all. Ahahaha-”

Viren tried to correct himself- failing and basically revealing the fact he had the book on him.

“Wait- what?” Soren was sure he had heard him wrong. It was impossible. He couldn’t have found _it_.

“Nothing, I found it. Somewhere.”

“F-found what? My dictionary?”

“Um, yes. On the shelf-”

“You were going through my shelves?”

“I was cleaning the house and happen to find it. The only ‘non picture’ book there. It was sketchy, so I looked through it.”

“Y-you what? N-no you didn’t. Can I have it back, please?”

“If you insist-” Viren brought the book to his Son’s hands, frowning at the sight of it. He didn't particularly like the man who wrote it, neither did he like Soren hanging out and talking with him.

“How much did you read…?”

“Only the first couple pages, and- and the back- with the small quote-”

Soren tensed, he knew _exactly_ what Viren had meant by “small quote.” It was just a message, one Soren treasured. A tender, handwritten expression of affection from Gren. Yet, his father clearly felt different.

“And what did you- think about it?”

“I- I-” He had no words to describe what he did _after_ reading it. He vividly remembered throwing the book to the wall, hard enough for a small dent to be made. How he could he tell him _that_?

“I closed it. And I left it alone.”

“It’s not the same- you dented it. And you would never just- leave it alone.” Soren spotted the dent in the book’s once perfectly smooth spine. It was small, subtle, something you would only notice with a thorough examination. But that didn’t matter. The sight of it damaged made Soren want to do nothing but cry, but he knew he couldn’t- not here, not now. Was it petulant of him to be so upset over something so small? Viren would think so, but that just wasn’t it. It was a piece of Gren that he had with him, always.

“That? That was always there. You’re paranoid I ever did something bad to your precious book. Something like that can easily be matched. It doesn't take an idiot to figure that out.”

“It’s not just a book. And are you gonna say anything to me? About _it_! The bigger picture here?”

“What bigger picture? You're clingy for that man! Is that what you want me to say? Do you want me to feel any specific kind of feeling for you?! Sorrow? Joy? None of these will get you anywhere if they come from me.”

Soren resisted the urge to counter too many of his father’s claims. Clingy. That word struck a sensitive nerve for Soren, brought back floods of memories that he would rather push away and pretend didn’t exist.

“I hoped maybe you would understand, in a perfect world you’d be happy for me. Or feel a shred of joy. But I didn’t expect it. At the least, I just expected you to understand.”

“Not all your hopes can come true. You dream too much, boy. It doesn't help you. None of it will. That fool only tolerates you because you're the only thing in his life that matters for now. You're still young. Dumb. And weak.”

Soren couldn’t sit any longer and listen to his Dad tear him apart. He knew he had to leave. But that wasn’t all pushing him out of Viren’s presence. No matter how awful his father was to him, no matter how wrong, he couldn’t bring himself to cry in front of him. It was like an untouchable respect that was ingrained into him, he couldn’t shake it. He cared, and he hated that.

“I- I have to go-“ Soren turned away from his father, holding Gren’s Dictionary tight against his chest and blocking his tears for as long as he could.

“You- you can't run forever-” Viren simply replied, voice low, quiet and unstable. Yet, he managed to keep himself _look_ confident, that was one thing. He had thought he gained all the satisfaction he needed, from finally having to talk to his son about the whole situation, to now.. making him run away?

_And you can’t fight me forever_ , Soren thought, but he held his tongue. He knew where to go, but he couldn’t get there yet. Just away. He had to get away.


	2. 168 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gren gets himself in a sticky situation. Will he overcome it?

Freckles, he counted. Everyday. Unless- today, the Commander found himself fighting against the enemies. Elves, to be precise. By the General’s side, where he felt most secure when in battle. Screaming, clinging of the metal armor and swords hitting against each other was all they could make out.

Fighting off another soldier, he blocked his attack, flinging him against a cliff. He moved on to the next. It was worthless. These sunfire elves were incompetent compared to him, clearly younger and less experienced than what he normally saw.

“They’re here to intimidate us-” he called, hoping a familiar someone would hear him, “Nothing more.”

[They are here to intimidate us, yet we should still be careful-]

Amaya had quickly yet smoothly signed, eyeing the Commander specifically. It wasn't ideal that she knew what could exactly happen if Gren wasn't cautious. Even if they had fought together for years, that didn't mean he could learn any quicker. She knew him just as much as he knew her.

What kind of fight was this? There was no _real_ action. Nothing happened. It was all predictable, he knew exactly what was going to-

_Shit._

 

_This can’t be right._

 

_Amaya?_

 

~~~

White, pearlescent rays of light blinded him from all directions. “Ow- why-why-?” He could talk, that was good. It didn’t have to make sense. “Why’s it so bright again?” He blinked frantically, and he tried to keep his eyes closed and just go back to sleep. Was he sleeping? It felt like longer.

[Gren? You're awake.]

Still out of it, he managed to speak clearly, but obviously not to anyone in the room, “Did I ever tell you that I really like it when you grab my chin like that-”

[Gren? Is he.. okay?]

“It’s really- really hot-” Gren continued to mumble to himself, not seeing the General. The other soldiers were too afraid to say anything. “And don’t even get me started on when you get serious-”

[Interpret, please.] Amaya signed at a phased soldier. He had no choice what to obey, but he was utterly terrified.

[Gren, I know you’re enjoying it but your boyfriend isn’t here. We need to talk about what happened.]

The man stuttered, clearly afraid of the Commander’s next response. In this state of mind, would he yell? Probably.

“What- what do you mean talk? Nothing happened, Amaya! I’m fine-”

Ow- no, he wasn't.

His ribs sounded like they were cracking every move he took. The sounds too gruesome to describe them. It made the men’s face grimace. Some mumbled, but others kept their commentary to themselves.

[It’s not as bad as it sounds. But, it’s definitely not good.]

“Mhm- not- good-”

“Is he normal now? I can’t tell-“ a scarred guard whispered to his companion.

“God I hope so,” he replied, recalling vivid memories of watching the Commander for the past week. They had worked in shifts, someone always keeping watch. Apparently the ability to talk was a good sign, to the watchers’ dismay. His poor soul had heard the worst of it.

“I am injured, but that doesn't mean I can’t hear you-”

“I understand, Commander.”

“If you understand, then you surely should’ve known when to stop all this bullshit.” He practically yelled at them, brows furrowed as he glared at the unlucky soldier. It didn’t matter what he’d heard, he crossed a line.

“I apologize, Sir. It won’t happen again.”

“Perfect.”

[You see now why we need to talk?]

“..Yes.”

[Good. Shortly after you recognized what was going on, they sent out one of their best. Maybe she was with others, I don’t know. You took her on, as you would, and she stabbed you in the side. It wasn’t too bad an attack, however, she was using a Sunforge Blade. Not only did it burn you, but we also believe it was coated. Sunfire magic is powerful, but can be destructive. I’ve read about it. You’ve been out for a week, not fully unconscious, but also not fully conscious. It’s a grey area that even our best medics couldn’t explain. That’s where the coating comes in. From what I know, the blade was coated with an enchantment that put you out in this weird state for an extended period of time.]

“A.. a week?”

[Yes, one week. It’s been a week. 7 days. 168 hours.]

No response came from Gren, but the General’s specific hour count drew surprised glances that quickly disappeared.

[What? I like math.]

“Moving on from that, what happened while I was out? Is- is Soren okay?”

[Soren’s not here- or at least I don’t think he is. Questions were raised, though.]

“You didn't tell him? Nothing..? It's been.. it's been 2 weeks, General! He- What if he's worried? Scared? I have to see him. Right now.”

[We started thinking about that after you had been out for 5 days. We decided to send Corvus back to Katolis to deliver the news. He should be about halfway there now, providing nothing gets in his way.]

“Yes- I- okay, that's perfectly acceptable. But, how exactly will he tell him? Tell everyone?”

[His orders are to notify Soren. I figured he’d know who you would want to hear about it.]

“Thank you. I appreciate that.”


	3. Read Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus finally finds the one he's been seeking to talk to. Will it go like he planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy FUCK, we both just can't wait to update anything ;))) hope you're all enjoying it!!!
> 
> \- Lo & Stell

“GET YOUR HANDS- paws?- OFF ME!” Corvus yelled as another squirrel hopped onto his foot. He felt one on his leg, and another near his arm, how had this happened again? He wasn’t tracking anybody, he wasn’t finding anybody, or doing anything remotely difficult in the slightest. He was literally a messenger. A messenger who got himself attacked by angry squirrels, somehow.  _ Great _ .

What would General Amaya say? She didn’t have to know, but she would figure something out. She always did.  _ Back to struggling _ . He couldn't see a thing, branches hitting his face as he stumbled into the forest, more rapid figures clinging onto him, making him scream in horror.

Corvus fiddled with the small sack Amaya, on the Commander’s behalf, had handed him before he departed. He was specifically told not to look inside, nor mention it to anyone else that he came across to ever question the bag. The man had taken notice of Amaya’s telling of Gren’s worry for the Crownguard, allowing the redhead to breathe and relax, while Corvus was stuck trying to improvise how exactly he would tell the young guard. It’s not as easy as it sounds.

Turning his attention back to the pack of squirrels on him, he tried to swat them away. Were they full on attacking him? Gouging his eyes out with their claws? No. But the thought of those little gremlins crawling all over him was enough to make Corvus scream again.

 

~~~

 

“Corvus! Over here!” Callum had motioned, visibly play fighting with Ezran, both armed with wooden swords. 

“Prince Callum!” Corvus called back to him despite his clear exhaustion. He could never look at squirrels the same way again. He noticed them subtly eyeing him with shock as he approached them, Corvus keeping his smile spot on, hiding his lack of energy.

“I thought you were with Aunt Amaya and Gren! Why are you back in Katolis?” He had dropped his weapon, staring in doubt as the temporary messenger worked out a decent answer.

“I- I’m just here to deliver a message to- Lord Viren.” Lord Viren? Really? That was the first thing Corvus could think of- but him of all people? Maybe it was his relation to Soren, the actual recipient of the message. Whatever it was, he needed to come up with a reason before the inquisitive prince asked any more questions.

“Ew- I mean, great! Sorry then, maybe it's important. Don't wanna be wasting your precious ‘Viren’ time, now!”

“Yes, ew- what? Yes, important- I’ll see you later, Prince Callum!” Relieved, Corvus began to walk away before this conversation continued any more.

He’d finally found the man, ages of trying to figure out where exactly one of the most peculiar guard of Katolis was situated. Searching wasn't at least, in a way, the most difficult, but how would you come across someone who’s nowhere to be seen? Nonetheless the castle, or even the usual courtyard where most the men trained. Weird, right?

Otherwise from having at least one decent plan, Corvus didn't have a clue how to exactly approach the blonde. It was either a really, really bad scare from behind, or an anxious or embarrassing show off. He didn't want to be seen, hell, he didn't want to bother such a man who he’d been warned by previously.  _ It’d be shame on him if he supposedly did it one last time. _

Crack. What was that sound? Unless he hadn't figured out what it was from being in a forest already, he’d for sure knew that Soren was behind him. Somehow.. escaping from his view and appearing there without effort. Was he also in that bizarre magic phase? The one his sister was also in?

It definitely wasn't the Crownguard behind him. Nor any of the Princes.

“Whatcha doing there? Ya spying?” The mischievous elf suddenly called out, a smile widening as she played with her blades. What Corvus was doing wasn't in any way spying! His only job was being messenger, that's what the General and Commander had asked, nothing else! Hell, he wouldn't even be allowed to spy, he’d get wiped the face of earth if he ever tried to pull something like that.

“What do you want from me? I’ll make no plans to surrender to your bloodthirsty needs.” Corvus spat, anger clearly striking him, sword at the ready. He’d spent years training for this moment, one where he’d beat the crap out of an elf whether innocent or not. He was ready for anything, ready for the cat to pounce.

“Please, I have no use fighting a sweet guy like you. You're dumb like every other human, find someone else to waste your time. Also, I was just passin’ by! Callum knows why-” Rayla struggled to find a good enough reply to say afterwards, Corvus knowing that an elf and human couldn't be together, since both race hated each other.

“Stop talking to me-” Corvus insisted, noticing the slow shadow creeping upon them. Its stance and posture, one from a horror movie. It clearly wasn’t pleased with their conversation. 

“Sounds like spying to me,” it turned around, confirming Corvus’ fear, it was in fact Soren. That also meant he had overheard he and the elf’s little chat, great.

“Soren- Sir! It’s not what it looks like-”

“Sorry, why are you here again? Last I've heard you were  _ all  _ needed back at the breach,” he was clearly agitated, wishing a different person had returned early from the breach.

“The Commander- Amaya- they sent me here to deliver you a message.”

“Gren? He sent me a message?” His immediate change in tone was clear, from annoyance and anger to concern.

“Yes! Yes- well not exactly him but-” 

“But what?” Something was wrong, very wrong. Soren could tell, “Speak up, messenger. What happened?”

“It wasn't exactly Commander Gren, however General Amaya told me that he’d… like you to be informed of the recent events.” 

“Excuse me, what? Tell me what happened to Gren.” Corvus’ hesitation only worried him more, and he began to shamelessly snap at him.

“He.. he received several burns and a stab to his side. Followed by being knocked unconscious for a week or so-"

“A week or so? Fully unconscious? What- what was his status when you left? How?”

“I have no idea- I was only told to tell you this- I was fighting on the other side anyway, when the elves showed themselves! He- he was called here, didn't he tell you-?”

Soren let out a shaky sigh before replying, “No.” Closing his eyes and lowering his head for a moment, he tried to process what happened. After a long pause, he looked up, “I’m going to ask you again, differently, tell me everything you know about the state he was in when you left the breach.”

“I’ve already told you once, I have no idea what happened- I wasn’t allowed into the infirmary and despite wanting to know further, that's the only piece of information she gave me. I’m sorry-” Corvus was having trouble answering now, lying, especially. He didn’t want to lie to Soren, but how was he supposed to tell him? It would only worry the poor Crownguard even more. Corvus just hoped he wouldn’t catch it.

Soren thought for a moment, something was off. He couldn’t pinpoint it, he was never great at reading people that he didn’t closely know.  _ One week _ . But how? For that long?

“One week, you said?”

“Precisely.” 

“So,” it was almost harder to conceal his deep thought than it was to figure it out, “it’s a two days journey to Katolis from the breach. Had a week passed when you left, or has it been a week since he went out?”

Why was he asking so many questions? “Uh, a week since- why?”

“You said Amaya gave you no further information. Isn’t that true?”

“I’ve repeated enough times, you should know what’s been coming out my mouth, sir.”

“So if you received no further information from the General before or after your departure, how the hell did you know if he was out two more days or not?” 

“I- no- I figured since-”

“You figured? That’s what I thought. You’re not stupid, Corvus. You wouldn’t just ‘figure’ without some reasoning. You know how he was when you left and I need you to tell me. Now.”

Corvus was definitely afraid, that was one thing. However, he couldn’t just- betray the General like that- could he? Was that even legal? The other feeling though, it was for the better he didn't mention it in thorough detail. He could literally feel Soren’s aura around him.

He’d had enough of this whole silly little game, maybe Corvus really did have to spill everything out. It was that or there would be serious consequences coming from both the Commander  _ and  _ the General. Not fun. Yet, he had no choice.

“Fine- I’ll tell you. I only know that he- he was knocked out cold for 5 days when I left. That's it!” 

“Knocked out cold? For five days? I’m glad you didn’t- but you’re trying to tell me you didn’t pronounce him dead? Five days! Stab wounds in the side don’t take out strong soldiers for five days. And soldiers out for five days because of stab wounds aren’t considered alive anymore. That wasn’t what put him out, was it? What knocked him out?”

“Surely not! I mean, yes? No- magic. Ok? It was magic! Some- some sunfire spell that nobody understands! The blade he was stabbed with was coated. And he wasn’t out cold- he could talk- sort of. But he wasn’t in the right place of mind. We- we don’t know how long the effects of the spell last and- and I don’t think I was supposed to tell you- any of that.”

Silence. Soren couldn't believe what he had just picked up. The pieces were perfectly aligned, it all made sense. His feet made no effort to get away from the situation, walking away like he had never witnessed ever hearing from the other. Like it was all a blur.

 

~~~

 

Multiple hues of dark reds and oranges spread throughout Katolis, the radiating sun soon setting itself behind the cliffs. He watched the gorgeous sunset, thinking back to his sweet Commander by his side. Alas, he was far away, he’d received no further details, no nothing. Soren tensed, he couldn’t bring himself to the thought of Gren possibly getting injured, or worse-

“Excuse me- Soren?” Corvus definitely fucked up. He immediately picked up the sense of annoyance from the blonde, the subtle exhale being louder than Soren anticipated. He had otherwise made no effort to even take a look at the nervous figure behind him.

“Go,” his voice was low but firm and clear. He didn’t want to be bothered. The only presence that could’ve eased him was Gren’s, if that was even possible right now.

“But- you forgot this-” Corvus quickly handed him the small velvet bag that he had willed himself not to look in for the past two days. Soren hesitated a moment, then quickly turned around to take it.

“Thank you, now leave me.” He knew not to open it until Corvus had left, discerning the importance. Gren always preferred giving gifts in person, so something he sent through a messenger just to get to Soren faster must be significant.

After assuring that Corvus had left, he dared to open the bag. First, he spotted a letter- perfectly folded into a square. All he could see with the letter folded was a faint black fingerprint of ink and a few smudges, spread out across the paper. 

It was the heaviest in the bag, the only thing left for Soren to look down at. He had buried his face inside, heart racing at the sight of the silver hoop. What was it doing there?! Gren couldn't possibly do something like that so randomly! This wasn’t normally how he acted- what happened while Soren was absent?

He was shaking it so much that he couldn’t complete a task as menial as taking the ring out of the bag without dropping it. Immediately his hand flew to the ground to pick it up. Was that a good thing? He felt like his brain was just going to explode, filled to its capacity time and time again today. But this? A ring from Gren when he wasn’t even here? With no explanation? There had to be- 

His train of thought stopped cold. 

The letter.  _ Read the letter _ , it was like the obvious thought had been hiding from him, finally showing itself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments, we really appreciate them!
> 
> \- Lo & Stell


	4. I'll Send Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He misses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STELL CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS AND I WAS JUST BEING A PIECE OF SHIT AND SLEPT THROUGH IT IM SO DUMB BUT ENJOY!!
> 
> \- Lo & Stell

**_My Dearest Soren,_ **

**_First and foremost, because I can already imagine you freaking out; DON’T BE SCARED, I’M NOT PROPOSING! Well, I mean, I don’t think that would scare you, but never through a letter. We’ve also only been dating for a little less than four months and haven’t told your father yet, so I doubt it’s a good time- yet. Hopefully you read that in my voice, because otherwise it would sound pretty strange. I’ve always loved letters, but the lack of tone always bugged me. Anyways, like I said, I’m not proposing. The ring inside this bag is actually a promise ring! Now, I did some reading into them, so get ready for a lot of information. A promise ring, by definition, symbols a commitment or, well, promise between two people. Two people, two rings- I have one, and yours is in this bag. Wearing them symbolizes keeping that promise. Now, I know I’ve said this seriously before, but I’m gonna say it again, I love you. But you know that. This is a little different. The promise that I’m making to you is this: I will love you always. Now, I know what you’re thinking, ‘WHAT IF I LOSE IT?’ Fear not. Not wearing it or losing it doesn’t hurt or break the promise, or anything like that. So, if you’re uncomfortable wearing it around Viren, for example, it’s ok. Since we’re dating, it’s traditional to wear it on your left hand. You can choose any finger you like, but I don’t think it’ll fit your pinky or thumb. You can try though! As I’m running out of space here and the ink has bled through, I’ll have to conclude my letter. I’m sorry I left without notice, but I should be back within a week of my departure. I’ll be missing you and thinking of you each day. How I plan to get this letter to you, I’m not sure yet. But I promise that the next time a messenger is free, I will send them._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Gren_ **

* * *

 

Soren read it, then again, and again, and again. After four reads, he had to stop, as his tears began to wet the parchment a little too much. He folded it carefully, tenderly, exactly on the fold lines as he didn’t want to make new ones. After slipping the letter into his left pocket, he slowly opened his shaking hand, revealing the ring. The smooth, silver band was so shiny that it still glistened in the rapidly setting sun.

It seemed to fit right in place as he slipped it over his left ring finger. Grasping his left hand with his right and bringing them up to his cheek for comfort, he sobbed. Gren was unconscious. The man who had written this letter the day he had arrived at the Breach was immobile, knocked out from some elven magic that not even Amaya, a General with years of experience, understood. So whether this was Soren’s last piece of him or not, he treasured it like nothing else.


	5. Welcome back, Commander!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander desperately seeks for answers as he demands the location of his treasured Crownguard.

Gren felt bad as he realized he might’ve been too harsh to his escort, but he was fine. Amaya insisted he return to Katolis because of his unusual situation- but not for too long. As he strode in through the courtyard entrance, only one thing was on his mind: Soren. 

“Soren- the Crownguard- where is he?” Gren asked a passing guard who clearly didn’t want to talk. 

“I don't know, Commander. I haven't seen him since this morning.”

“You’re telling me you haven’t a clue where he is?”

“Yes- I just said I didn’t know-”

“Yes, I heard you,” you could hear the annoyance in Gren’s voice, “but that’s quite the inadequate answer. This is urgent. What happened when you last saw him?”

“He- he had a book in his hands. And he left his Father’s side.”

“And before that?”

“Well, they had an argument. About nothing- not nothing- but  _ something that I’m not comfortable saying. _ ” The guard hesitated, not about to possibly mention the word ‘slut’ in front of the Commander.

“So he was upset?” Gren really couldn’t stand vagueness, especially when he clearly needed details.

“Yes. He looked distressed and ready to cry at any moment-”

“And you didn’t feel the need to tell me this the first time?”

“Commander, that's his business. I can’t inform you about this straight away-”

“If it concerns him it concerns me too, guard. Why else would I be asking?”

“Because I’m the only guard around here at the moment-?”

“Agh- forget it. But thank you,” Gren said, already walking away. Any argument involving Soren, Viren, and the dictionary couldn’t be good. 

Gren made his way into the castle, politely acknowledging all the “Welcome back, Commander”s “Where’s the General”s and waves. He didn’t really pay attention to them, he didn’t have time, and he certainly didn’t want to talk about what happened. He had needed to find Soren earlier, but now he really did. So it was extremely infuriating when he got stopped by a guard, asking why he was walking so slowly. 

“Welcome back, Commander! May I ask what happened back at the Breach? If I may be so bold, you seem to be moving slower than usual. Is everything okay--”

“Not if you keep questioning me.”

“I only asked if--”

“You only asked a completely out of place question at a noticeably bad time. Now if you can’t tell me where Soren is I don’t have time-“

“But, Commander, I don't know-”

“You don’t know where he is?”

“No-”

“Then, I told you, I don’t have time to talk.” Gren was already walking past him. 

The guard was left dumbfounded, both shocked by the replies he had been given. It wasn't like Gren to even have  _ that _ side of him. It was also certainly unlike him to snap.

After more searching, Gren came to a quieter hallway near Viren’s office. Nobody was standing guard, refreshing. Turning a few corners, up, down,  _ more _ corners, Gren came to a stop. Like he had frozen in place.

It was a small, quiet sound, one you may not notice without paying attention. But to Gren, it clearly stuck out of the silence. Soft, muffled crying- that’s what it was. Following the sound, he turned the corner. 

A figure sat there, his head down and messy golden hair falling in front of his face. His hands to a book, back to the wall, eyes glued on the inked parchment. 

“S-Soren?” He asked, his voice was just above a whisper, in confusion.

What was previously like a stiff and melancholic doll, quickly came alive by the sound of the Commander’s voice. Yet, still no response. Gren immediately dropped to the floor with him, pulling him in for a hug. Soren practically melted onto him, holding him tight. 

He felt beyond relieved and overjoyed that Gren had returned, but at the same time, he wished he could get far, far away from Katolis. He didn’t need the current situation to weigh him down any more. 

“Why didn't you tell me you left?” Surely Soren could've asked something else. 

“I didn’t want to worry you- it was rushed. Midday, 2 weeks ago, I was called to ready myself as soon as possible and go- trouble at the border. I wished I had time to tell you, but I knew that even if I did, you would be scared for me.” 

“I could've joined you! You should've asked me- I didn't know where you were. I asked just about everyone, there was no answer.  _ That’s what made me scared. _ ”

“I’m sorry, Soren,” Gren said, realizing his mistake and hugging him tighter, “I’m really, truly sorry. I should’ve known, but, I can’t go back and fix it. I wish I could.”

“Has it healed?” 

“Yes- for the most part- I’m ok. But that doesn’t matter- what happened to you? With Viren?”

“What happened with Dad and I.. should stay between us. I- I don't think I need to talk to about it anymore. For now.” Soren resisted the urge to break down again, feeling his throat throb and hands twitch at the thought of it.

“I understand,” Gren didn’t want to push him despite his grasping urge to know what happened. But he knew Soren needed support, and if he didn’t want to talk about it, that was okay. “But are you okay?” That he had to know.

“Mostly. I’ve been going through it again- and every time I read it, it feels like it’s my first time. I don't know how- but, at least it made me feel a little better.”

“I’m glad it did- what do you want to do?” Gren looked at him tenderly in the eyes, just wanting to comfort him.

“I don't know. I haven't thought of anything else after you left.”

“Well, I’m back now. Anything, anywhere, whatever you want or need right now.”

“Oh. Then what about our place?”

“We have a place?” 

Right. Soren had totally forgot he hadn't told him about any of this. This was a great time for Gren to finally visit Soren’s special place.

“Come on-“ he sniffed loudly, but he wasn’t crying as much anymore, “I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK
> 
> \- Lo & Stell


	6. I Won't Let Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've arrived. Their time is running short, but they've missed each other dearly. Gren demands to hear what happened between Viren and Soren.

“This is it,” Soren said, turning the corner and leading Gren by the hand, “ _ the place _ .” It could’ve been any other hallway, it wasn’t ornate or different in appearance, other than it being on the dusty side. But it was the most beautiful place in the castle. The real beauty in it came from the solitude, the quiet, how nobody ever went there. And the memories, for Soren. Memories that could never fade away.

“That's so.. so gorgeous-” The Commander’s only words were describing the area around him. He didn't know what they were called but- they were like stars. Stars which floated around, glowing, a greenish light emitting from them.

“I guess you could say that-“

“What do you mean, you guess? I’ve never seen this place before, how else do you think I should react-” What was going on with Gren? To think that he’d be so bold to Soren after 2 weeks of his disappearance. It wasn't ideal, sure, but the Crownguard felt nothing but worry when Gren suddenly lashed out.

“I’m sorry- I didn't know you felt that way-” Soren replied, his voice shaky and unsure, maybe this wasn’t a good idea. His hand was still intertwined with Gren’s, but he felt something was off, loosening his grip a little.

“It’s fine. You didn't know.” He was cold now, it wasn't anything remotely difficult for anyone to figure out. 

Soren suddenly tensed. What had he done wrong? Of course he didn’t expect Gren to be happy and cheerful after what he went through, but this? He must’ve done something to anger him.

“Did I say something? Something wrong or-or hurtful? Or did I do something? What’s going on?” Why was he so scared to ask? This was ridiculous.

“Soren- I can't- I can't just stand here not knowing  _ what _ happened and  _ why _ you won't tell me anything yet. I already worried enough back at the Breach- and seeing you like this, right now- I can't stand it.” 

So that was it. It couldn’t have possibly been anything else, Soren just hadn’t wanted to believe it. “I- I’m sorry,” he said. Noticing he’d moved away slightly, he turned towards Gren, “it’s just- I just- he-“ Soren’s voice broke off mid sentence, but he couldn’t bear to see Gren upset with him. “He knows.”

“He knows? Are you just going to endure your feelings? Why didn't you just- No, that doesn't make sense- he would still be concerned-” 

“Yes, he knows. I didn’t know how to say it- but yes, he does. And I honestly don’t know what to do.”

“What exactly happened? Can you tell me now?” Gren couldn't help but press the issue, although trying his best to take acknowledge of how nervous Soren reacted.

“Yes, just, let me explain it and- not so harsh, ok? I know I’m not making any sense, but please just bear with me.” Soren’s head was swarming, and he wanted to tell Gren, but he needed to know he was stable first.

“As you wish, but I still need an answer-”

“Okay. I don’t know when or-or how, but he found the dictionary,” Soren hesitated, “and he flipped through it, apparently. Then he told me he had read the message inside the back cover. And then, well, that gave a pretty obvious clue.”

“That message is only for you to read- how nosy is he? What else has he done or said?” 

“I- I don’t know. You’d be surprised how nosy he is, yet he’s so secretive with his own doing. I know that was only for me but I guess he just- thought otherwise…”

“Just thought otherwise? He's trying to get rid of me, Soren- you should know that by now. Don’t you?” 

“I guess so,” Soren said, feeling tears again but pushing them back, “but I won’t let him-I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I’m not going to let him get rid of you. Not a chance.”

“I know you said you haven't got a clue-- but still how are you going to do anything-”

“Well what can he do, really? He may get in my way but he’s not gonna break me, surely you know that.”

“Hm, you might have a point. But, he can use his magic-”

“Magic has limits. I don’t. I’m not going to sit and let him take this away from me, I promise.” Soren looked him in the eyes, trying to communicate his burning determination to keep his relationship.

“I guess so.” Something was missing, clearly. Soren knew it just as well as Gren, who was beginning to feel incredibly guilty. He knew he should’ve lightened up, focused more on Soren’s mental state rather than his own. But he couldn’t earlier. It was a mistake, acting that way, he knew it. It was wrong, and just got worse after Soren continually took it, nothing but sincere with his replies. Admitting mistakes, apologies, had never been Gren’s forte. He just wasn’t good at them. But he had to, now.

“What I mean is- actually- I-I’m sorry. For earlier. I was acting cruel, and inconsiderate, and- and I should’ve thought more! I got worried- and I just took it out on you. Know I didn't mean it-”

Gren’s apologies were always a little choppy and very awkward, but Soren loved them as much as you could an apology. They were real, and genuine, and straight from the heart, even if they weren’t perfect. “It’s ok, I know you didn’t. I should’ve said something earlier but I just- couldn’t- it was weird.”

“What do you mean- weird?”

“Like, how you couldn’t stop yourself from being that way earlier- a barrier, almost- that’s what I mean by weird.”

“Extend that?”

“I-I was…” Soren choked on his next words, “I was scared, to say anything. That was my barrier- what made it weird.”

“You shouldn't feel scared. Well, around me. What did you think I would say?” 

“I knew you would be supportive- I wasn’t scared of you. Just- I guess I didn’t want to deal with what happens after- you know? With my dad? I- I’m scared of him.”

There was no reply from the redhead, his grip tightening nervously again. He and Soren found themselves closer to each other, as the Commander moved his free hand upward, toward his cheek. It was cupped underneath, slow and gentle stroking movements on Soren’s face.

“You needn’t be scared,” he begun, nearly mouthing the comforting words, “he won't hurt you if I’m here. You know that I won't let him.”

Before the blonde could even breathe, Gren had cut him off. Lips shaped like rose petals, the flow of the delicate kiss a river, so deep, Soren could drown in it any moment. It felt so different than any other he had ever stolen off of Gren, this particular one much more satisfying.

Their foreheads touched, hands stuck to each other like magnets, and the only audible words were softly exchanged and repeated, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA ENJOY AGAIN, THIS WILL BE THE LAST SUPER FAST UPDATE BEFORE YOU'LL HAVE TO REALLY WAIT!!!
> 
> \- Lo & Stell


	7. No Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren and Gren have happily pretended Lord Viren and his objections didn’t exist for long enough, but now it’s time to face the hard truth.

Night slowly fell on Katolis, the stars eventually picking up and twinkling down at the people of the silent village. It was fairly quiet tonight, only a couple of times were there anything remotely interesting to talk about. Commander Gren’s arrival was old news, however spreading more attention to the young Crownguard. You would think just about everyone in the castle would figure out their not-so-secret relationship by now.

Smiles highlighted their faces, both men leaving the dark hallways of the castle, hand in hand. Some raised their stare, as the rest decided to ‘quietly’ speak amongst each other. Gren could still not get used to it, the questions that he had been asked. “For how long? Does Lord Viren know? How does he feel about it? Who else knows?” On and on and on. Gren sort of understood why people were so surprised, knowing Viren. But he didn’t understand why they couldn’t keep their mouths shut about it. 

Gren’s apologies were always the same toward the detailed questions, the word ‘afraid’ constantly leaving his mouth. Why was he afraid of telling them? There was nothing wrong with him, or Soren, or them overall.

“Soren. Why are we outside again? Didn't you want to address your father about- us?” The chilling thought of Viren being confirmed about the whole matter made Gren tremble in horror. He could sense the argument that was about to take shape, already hearing the painful screaming from his partner, defending him at all costs.

“He’ll be on his evening walk, probably looking for us, actually. We’ll find him. Are you ready?”

“Of course I am. Always.” Gren was tensing, this wasn’t something he would usually do. Sensing his grasp was already tightening, the redhead had begun having short, unsteady breathing patterns. Why was he suddenly so overwhelmed by everything? This feeling. Gren had never fully understood it.

“Okay- I don’t know how ready I am. But I never will be, really. He’ll be a bit more vulnerable in the public eye- limited to what he can do.”

“..Yes. He will be. Although, you never know what he might do. He has a couple tricks up his sleeve. Do you think we’ll have any too?” 

“No, no tricks. But- we have each other-“

“Awe, you think?” Gren gave a light nudge, trying to be as gentle as possible. Even if he found this extremely adorable- it was no place for him to laugh it off.

“Hope so.” Soren gave him a soft, wry smile. There wasn’t anything else he could do. Only to hope and pray for the best. Facing his father would be difficult, but he couldn’t avoid it anymore.

“So if I timed it right he’ll be around here right about…” Soren already felt the heavy, menacing, but familiar presence of his father as he approached. He knew his route, and how meticulously he timed it. Viren was perfectly predictable. “Now.”

The Commander retracted, both startled and disturbed by the sudden appearance of the Lord. He drew his sword, an action Gren would never dare use on anyone; something so rare, you had to really be loathed by him to see.  

But before he could, he felt Soren’s hand joining his on the hilt of the sword. Gren looked up at him, confused. He mouthed, “not yet,” and pushed it back into its sheath, letting his hand linger there a second more.

It didn't help that Soren made him pull back so easily. How he wanted to scream at Viren- let him get what he deserved. There wasn't anything he could at the moment; only to listen to the Crownguard, who clearly knew what he was doing.

Soren stiffened, but he took Gren’s hand for security. Standing up a bit straighter, he addressed his father with nothing but a slight nod. 

“Do you have nothing to say, boy?”

“Good evening, Father. Quite a fine night, don't you think?”

“Yes,” you could sense Viren’s agitation, clues at by everything from his face, to his voice, to his posture. To Soren, it was one of the most terrifying things he could possibly ever see. 

“Do you, uh, want to talk?” The question was simple, too simple, but it was all Soren could think of to start with.

“I don't need to talk to you,” he replied, his gaze turning from Soren to Gren, “but I demand an explanation from  _ you _ , Commander.” As Viren fully faced him, Gren felt as if the mage was drilling holes into his skull, eyeing him down. 

“Me?” Was all he could come up with under pressure.

“Yes, you. You're the only Commander here. Pay attention.” Viren felt frustration slowly creep up on him, already regretting his decision to talk to Gren.

“Y-yes Sir. What is it that you’d… like me to explain?” Gren knew the answer, obviously. But how else was he supposed to carry on this conversation?

“You're using him, aren't you? This is all a sick joke, and you never liked or cared for him. Correct?” 

“No Sir, I’m not using your son. And I do care for him, deeply. Is, uh, is that what you’d like me to explain?”

“Yes- you’ve finally caught on.”

“I had caught on a bit ago, but ok! In shortest terms, Soren and I are in a relationship.” Even though Gren was horrified beyond words, he still managed to let a sweet, brief smile creep out at the mention of him and Soren.

“Care to expand on that, Commander? Why? How? When- and for how long?” The questions were filling his head, as he bluntly asked them, one after another.

Gren thought he was overwhelmed earlier, but that was incomparable to what he felt now. So many little questions with long, extensive answers that Viren would never want to hear. He hesitated before answering,

“Those are a lot of deeply personal questions that you most likely don’t want the answer to. But know this: Soren and I are in a relationship and neither he nor I will let you get in our way.”

Soren couldn't believe how menacing Gren had become once Viren had brought up the specific subject. The Commander’s threats were rare and serious. Even when they were made to protect him, his threats still scared Soren. He didn't know what exactly scared him, was it how short and brief he kept them? The tone of his voice? If it weren’t for the context, Soren would probably just act on an irresistible urge to kiss him. Gren’s threats weren’t just scary, they were  _ hot _ . 

“Y-you think your half-witted menace is going to stop me?! You're both fools! Especially you, Commander. You know nothing about Soren, you're only interested because he's the easiest Crownguard to grab-”

“Don’t come at him, Dad! I know that you’re probably going to rip me to pieces on this fine evening, but don’t go for Gren. He did nothing wrong.” Soren had to cut in, watching his father treat Gren this way was unbearable.

“You're blind, Soren.” 

“No I think I can see- wow- or am I just imagining?” Gren was barely able to retain his laughs, chuckling at Soren’s response.

“You’re so- you know what, Soren? Stay out of it. This conversation is between me and your- your-“ Viren couldn’t bring himself to say anything but his title, “your Commander.”

Soren slipped a small laugh at his father’s inability to say the word ‘boyfriend’, ‘partner’, or anything synonymous. 

Changing his tone, Soren talked back to his father, “You can’t just leave me out of it, it’s not fair to him!”

“Enough! I ordered you to stay out of it. If you can't learn to follow simple instructions, then how about you just shut up!” 

“Oh-“ Soren was about to crack another joke, but refrained after a warning squeeze from Gren’s hand, still intertwined with his. 

“Lord Viren, I’ll speak with you, but falsely accusing me of using him will get us nowhere.” Gren stated, speaking again. He knew another argument between Soren and Viren, at least for now, wouldn’t help in the slightest.

“If I wasn't so sure of my own words, then I wouldn't be saying any of this, Commander.” 

“What makes you so sure?”

“What makes me so sure? You’ll know when the time comes.”

“The time for what?”

The only thing that left Viren was a smirk. Sly, confident, one that only stuck out ever so often. Turning his heels to walk away, and glaring at them one last time, he spoke, “Trust me, you’ll know.” But instead of whipping his head around again, he took one last look at Soren, “he doesn’t like you, Soren. He never did and never will. You’re just easy- you’re dumb and impressionable. You believe whatever I tell you, and clearly whatever he tells you, too. Even if he does believe it now, he’ll realize soon that he couldn’t have possibly cared for the dim witted Crownguard. And you’ll eventually figure out that he was just your distraction all along. I know failure when I see it, and I see it in both of you. Individually, especially you, Soren, and otherwise. Trust me, I will break you.”

It was like nothing had happened, as if he had just wished them a good evening, he turned and walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA SORRY WE MADE YOU WAIT!! I’m also sorry for our return being this ANGSTY chapter but I promise it’ll get fluffy soon. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Also I (Stell) can finally post now, so HI! Sorry this is awkward okay BYE!
> 
> -Lo and Stell


	8. Knuckle Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still can't believe he did it? Neither can Gren.

All Soren felt he could do was fall to the ground, his knees collapsing and bribing him down on the cold stone path. Still holding tight onto Gren’s hand, he dragged him down too. They were in public, surely the object of many stares, but Soren didn’t care. He also didn’t care if Viren heard him crying or not, or whatever he would say to that.

   
At this point, Gren had kept his resentment to himself until now. He didn't ask for any of this, neither did Soren. Running his free hand through Soren’s hair, trying to consulate him, Gren talked to himself, “He’s appalling, terrible, I can’t believe he could to that to his own- I just- I just want to go scream at him, make him walk with two sticks, or- or something! Or- actually- just make him never walk again!”

Even if what Gren had blurted out sounded crazy and unreal, he would certainly head up to Viren himself and give him a taste of his own medicine. A few punches here and there, it’d be over and done with.

Gren tried to push the thought away, knowing Soren would never approve. What he didn’t know was that Soren, in fact, was listening. Through red, teary eyes, he looked up at Gren and whispered two simple words, “Do it.”

“Oh- then, if you could excuse me for a moment. I have some business to take care of.” With one last kiss, sweet and sentimental, he turned away from Soren, standing up, their hands drifting apart from each other.

Gren already felt the adrenaline course through his blood, but he didn’t stop to think because he knew he would back down if he did. “Hey, Lord Viren!” He called, running over and catching up to him.

Little to nothing had happened as the Commander called out his name, Viren being extremely annoyed at his voice and how he wanted to talk again. He realised that by now, maybe it wasn't as easy as he thought with Gren around.

“Lord Viren?” He asked again, insistent as he approached him.

“What else could you possibly demand from me?” Viren questioned, his tone and facial expression grimacing at the sight of the redhead’s repeated phrase.

“Oh, nothing. I just wanted to wish you a good evening, though I’m pretty sure Soren will not be joining you for dinner tonight. Bon appétit!”

“What, Commander I’ll have you know that-“ Too late, Gren’s fist was already kissing Viren’s face goodbye. A hard, cold knockout was all he needed to be happy. Watching his fist collide with Viren’s cheek and the look on his face when it did, brought Gren far beyond contentment. It was priceless.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, Lord Viren!”

“Y-you!” Viren had lost his balance and stumbled onto the ground, “you’re going to pay- when Soren sees this! He puts me above all else! He would never approve- you don’t want him to see you like this, do you?” Through his pain, which was much more than he would ever admit, he forced a smirk. He’d spent years mastering various tactics for what most people would call manipulation. He just called it being practical.  
   
Gren could only take in so much, leaving the mage with just a small, genuine laugh. He felt pity for this man. How could he ever be taken seriously after that?

“You're joking- aren't you? He’d never approve of you treating me like this, but I could understand how much of your approval he desires.”

“Oh?” Gren couldn’t help but laugh again, “What if he knows?”

“Knows.. what exactly? What is your point, Commander?”

“He asked me to.” Gren flashed an adorable smile, which just infuriated Viren more.

“That must be a mistake- he’d never think that- and to me! His own father!” Viren struggled to his feet, regaining his posture.

“Sorry, Viren, but you can ask him yourself. It was well deserved.”

Viren dared to approach the angry Commander again, not accepting his defeat from this man.

“I believe Soren called it a ‘knuckle sandwich’? Not sure, either way, it sounded fun.” With another small lick of his lips, Gren’s anticipation grew larger waiting for his additional cherry on top. It only took a second. Viren immediately realized his mistake, returning for another argument with him.

Gren held nothing back. His fist had came in contact with Viren’s left cheek, mirroring the way he just had. Clearly, Viren was a slow learner, the lesson that the Commander had taught him failed to be engraved in his mind. Shame, really.

“That's from me. By the way.” He murmured, his low chuckles were all Viren could hear. They weren't so loud, but to the mage it was the complete opposite. It was like a bad dream, haunting him for the rest of his days. Everytime he thought of the Commander, his laugh would play on repeat in his mind. Something Viren wasn't happy to have stuck with him for eternity.

“You’ll- you’ll-” His cheeks were so numb from the pain, his oral communication was inaudible and Gren couldn't figure out what he wanted to tell him. Too bad.

His heels were heard walking away from Viren, almost skipping in a sense that Gren was over the moon. Even though the man, now behind him, had not five minutes ago belittled and tore down him and everything he stood for, he smiled. As he approached Soren, the closer he got, he saw a smile that almost mirrored his own.

“Nice job,” he said faintly with his signature smirk, still on the ground. Gren couldn’t help but chuckle a little as he lowered a firm hand to help Soren up.

“Thank you, I’d do it again if you asked me.” he smiled as Soren gratefully took his hand, rising from the floor. The Commander couldn't help but notice the ring, his eyes lighting up with joy. He gasped quietly, raising question from the Crownguard.

“What is it? Is something wrong? Gren?”

“No, nothing’s wrong at all,” he said, bringing Soren’s left hand up to his lips, placing a light kiss on his ring finger, “I see you’re wearing it.”

Soren scoffed, smiling proudly in response, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I knew you would wear it, just.. surprising to see. Now, because I have to know,” Gren laughed a bit at the thought, he had been waiting for this story, “how badly did you freak out when you opened it?”

Taken aback by the question, but not that surprised either, the Crownguard began fiddling with the silver band, raising his voice slightly, “That wasn’t fair! I thought you really decided to propose through a small bag and a letter! And you didn’t even tell me you were gone! For two weeks, too..!” Soren had cut himself off, suddenly whispering at the redhead. “But maybe we shouldn’t talk here.. you know how nosy he can be-”

“Yeah- while it would be fun to freak him out, let’s not. Where were you thinking?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Gren! You know exactly where I’m talking about.”

“Maybe so…” the Commander replied, “but I seem to have forgotten how to get there. Perhaps you can walk me?”

“My pleasure, sir.” Soren had linked their arms together, his signature smirk still plastered to his face. It didn’t matter how long he knew Gren, his sly little invitations and requests always charmed Soren. The small trip to their place wasn’t exactly a long one if you knew where to go, especially for anyone such as Viren, if he ever found out they were there in the first place. Thus, Soren taking his time to talk about what had happened the previous two weeks of Gren being gone.

“Gren, I swear I had the WORST freak out when Corvus gave me the bag! No joke! I was alone, thankfully. But I didn’t want to scream and draw attention to myself. I just- I thought-“ Soren couldn’t finish his own sentence. He could see, now, how stupid it had been to not read the letter first. “I was gonna read the letter but I was just so- surprised and confused that I didn’t really think about it for at least five minutes after I opened it.”

“Sounds like something you would do. I hope you didn’t miss the bold message I wrote in the letter- good thing I made sure, eh?”

“Well I mean you started it with ‘My Dearest Soren’ which didn’t give me any clues.”

“I care a lot about how I greet people I love- I wouldn’t start with ‘Hey’, would I?”

“Well,” Soren couldn’t think of a defense, “What am I supposed to say to that?” While he would find it normal for him to start any letter with ‘hey’, Soren could never imagine the thought of Gren doing so. He was a far more formal person than him, so it would make sense. Now, the Crownguard felt like the biggest idiot alive. Although, the bolded message would’ve been greeting enough for him.

They had only just arrived below the castle, Gren completely forgetting the eerie passage ever existed. It was quiet now, only their footsteps echoing the spacious surroundings, followed by Soren’s sudden and loud chuckling.

“What’s with that face? Are you scared?”

“What, no! I just- have no clue where we are. Where are we?”

“We’re heading over to.. you know! Did you forget?”

“I got that part- but where in the castle are we? How’d you find it?”

The hesitation hit Soren hard, he didn’t know whether he could talk about his childhood right at this moment. What if he didn’t want to? What if he wasn’t in the mood for any of it? What if he was too boring for Gren?

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s ok!” Whatever was stopping Soren didn’t go unnoticed. It was noticeably a sentimental place for him, and if he didn’t want to say anything, Gren was by no means going to try to get it out of him.

He had finally gathered his words for the other, briefly stopping in the middle of the not-so-stable hallway. It looked like it was about to break down any moment. Soren smiled, thinking back to when he had found out about his place for the first time.

“No, no, it’s fine. I wanted to tell you anyway! Me and Clauds always hung out here when Mom and Dad argued- nothing special. Well, I mean it is special but Dad probably doesn’t think so- I don’t think he even knows. We always go here, though. And it’s special to us. I just remember coming here so many times when I was sad, happy, or just needed a break. I don’t know what my memories would look like without it, honestly.”

“Oh, that’s great to hear! Do you mind telling me some of them? Only if you want, of course- I wouldn’t want to force you.”

“Sure- I’ll save the best for last though, okay?”

Gren nodded, longing to hear some of his fondest childhood memories, some Soren probably treasured more than his own precious sword. It would also possibly trigger a side that the Commander had never seen with his own significant other. Soren wasn’t really one to reminisce too much, or one to reflect. This was understandable, he almost didn’t have the time to. While it made so much sense now, Gren never would’ve guessed that Soren had a place like this that brought him back. He knew Soren’s childhood was a soft spot for him, and this was a pivotal place in it.

“One time, it was shortly after I discovered it actually, I brought Claudia down here for the first time. I was 9, she was 7. I actually didn’t intend to bring her down there, but I kind of had to.” Soren was already laughing, looking back, “Essentially, she and I may or may not have been caught swiping a few jelly tarts from the baker. Really, I swiped them, but she was my accomplice. He started to chase us down, and I figured he would follow us anywhere. So I instinctively went to the place nobody would find me, and she came too.”

“Really? I would think Claudia would have also found out about it, knowing how much you two love finding out whatever Katolis has to hide. It’s probably only you, but I assumed she would also discover the famous ‘place’ you managed to keep secret for ten years.”

“Trust me, she probably would’ve if I’d given her half a year. Dad kept a pretty close watch on her, especially after Mom left. It was easier for me to sneak out. I was just waiting for the right opportunity to bring her down here. I remember for a bit I claimed the jelly tarts as mine because,” he raised the pitch in his voice a little, “Clauds, they're mine! I saved us from mean weird baker dude.”

Gren laughed at Soren’s impression of his younger self, but he wasn’t expecting him to change his voice again, even higher, “I kept watch while you took them! You told me to make sure the coast was clear and I did! It’s not my fault you got caught!”

“I’m not surprised, you still do that with me! She had a good reason to also have half the dozens of jelly tarts you stole, Soren!”

“I’m gonna tell Dad!” Soren hadn’t switched back from using his young Claudia voice, and he didn’t plan to yet, “You’re gonna get in trouble! I’m- I’m gonna say that you wouldn’t share the jelly tarts we stole!”

Soren cleared his throat and began to speak normally again, “Eventually she got me to share a quarter of them, but she insisted she do the math. We spent hours running around in here, probably spoiled dinner too. But she brought up the reasonable point that if we were gone for too long, Dad would probably have our heads. So this place became our little secret refuge after that, I guess. We never told him.” He let out a small mischievous laugh, one Gren imagined he had 10 years before when he pulled numerous shenanigans here.

“I hope it’s well hidden then, I wouldn’t want a bitter Viren chasing after us.” Gren let out a small snicker, looking around him afterwards. The halls were dim and only a couple or so candles lit up the place enough to make out the stone walls and floor. It seemed like they were walking in circles, the whole underground thing suddenly scaring Gren for his life. He thought of it as an endless maze, where no matter how far you ran, there would be no way out. His facial expression mirrored his exact emotions, a wave of fear with a hint of worry spread across it.

“Don’t be scared, Gren- I promise I know my way around these halls. I could probably tell you a specific memory that I have in any corner or wall you point out here.”

“Please do-” Gren had started, slowly pointing at the next corner they passed. He was never like this when stepping in an unfamiliar place, especially with Soren too. It felt like this was his first time being Commander again, in which he had never wanted to approve of. His young self was too much of a coward to be reminded of, unlike now; Gren matured, hadn’t he? Soren would think better than having a freak out because of some stupid reason.

Despite sensing how Gren felt, Soren’s face softened at the sight of Gren’s hand pointing to the specific corner. “That one?” He didn’t want to speak in a voice too high above a whisper, trying to comfort him,

“Come sit with me, in that corner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the moment you've all been waiting for.. us actually updating!! Sorry again for the long wait but hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \- Lo & Stell

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos to show us you want more! You can find us both on instagram, @sorgrcn and @yeehawsoren to also talk there if you like!! Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Lo & Stell


End file.
